This invention relates to a semipermeable membrane and a method for the manufacture thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a semipermeable membrane obtained by crosslinking the surface layer of a shaped article of a water-soluble polymer by exposure to a plasma, and to a method for manufacturing said membrane. The semipermeable membrane thus obtained may be used in reverse osmosis, ultrafiltration, and various other processes for separating or concentrating substances.